


You Beautiful Thing

by Garance



Series: Killshot [6]
Category: Elton John (Musician), Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rehabilitation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Elton John est l'un des seuls à le soutenir.
Relationships: Eminem & Elton John
Series: Killshot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You Beautiful Thing

You Beautiful Thing

  
Marshall se sent comme s'il allait mourir, à cause de ses addictions, il a peur de ne plus pouvoir être là pour ses filles, il sait qu'il a merdé en prenant autant de médicaments, mais il ne peut plus se blâmer. C'est trop tard. Maintenant qu'il est en réhabilitation, il a l'impression que sa vie est au point mort, il n'a plus la prétention pour chanter ou rapper, juste écrire. Il y a si peu de gens qui ont confiance en lui, Marshall ne sait pas lui-même s'il arrivera à s'en sortir, mais ça l'affecte beaucoup trop de ne pas être soutenu par tous ceux qu'il connaît. Pourquoi a-t-il fait autant d'erreurs... Elton John est l'un des seuls à le soutenir.

  
''Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?'' Elton lui demande en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux plus courts, et bruns, pas de teinture avant qu'il ne soit prêt à revenir

''Ouais, je veux prendre un nouveau départ, même momentanément.''

''C'est bien, tu gardes des idées positives, tu regardes vers l'avenir, tu es sur le bon chemin.''

''Merci... D'être toujours là pour moi.''

''J'ai déjà vécu tout ça, alors je comprends qu' il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour toi, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Marshall.''

''Elton...'' Marshall a la gorge comprimée, comme s'il allait pleurer, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait autant de mal à aller mieux, à s'en sortir

''Tu es une personne formidable Marshall, ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.'' Elton le tient contre lui, Marshall ne résiste pas longtemps avant de fondre sous le contact, il a tellement besoin de ça...

  
Fin


End file.
